Series 8
|producer(s)=Simon Spencer |production_company=HiT Entertainment |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne & Ed Welch |narrator(s)= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=August 1, 2004 - 24 October 2004 |previous=Season 7 |next=Season 9}} The eighth season of Thomas & Friends was the first season produced by HiT Entertainment narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. It first premiered on VHS or DVD in May 2004 before airing on television in August 2004 in the UK. It was also broadcast in September 2004 in the US. Episodes 1 August 2004 |01-5=#01 |01-6=Thomas is so excited to collect the brass band that he leaves the tuba player behind. |02-1=Percy'sNewWhistle34.png |02-2=Percy's New Whistle |02-3=James Mason |02-4=24 May 2004 1 August 2004 |02-5=#02 |02-6=Percy blasts his whistle louder and louder, not realizing he's causing trouble for Thomas and Bertie. |03-1=ThomastotheRescue60.png |03-2=Thomas to the Rescue |03-3=Abi Grant Paul Larson |03-4=24 May 2004 8 August 2004 |03-5=#03 |03-6=Diesel gives Thomas a hard time at the quarry, but gets his comeuppance after taking on a batch of bad fuel. |04-1=HenryAndTheWishingTree19.png |04-2=Henry and the Wishing Tree |04-3=Abi Grant Paul Larson |04-4=24 May 2004 8 August 2004 |04-5=#04 |04-6=Henry wishes that he could pull the express, but he soon learns to be careful what you wish for. |05-1=JamesGetsANewCoat8.png |05-2=James Gets a New Coat |05-3=Abi Grant |05-4=15 August 2004 |05-5=#05 |05-6=After James gets repainted, he is too busy showing off to help Percy at the coaling plant. |06-1=ThomasSavesTheDay75.png |06-2=Thomas Saves the Day |06-3=James Mason |06-4=15 August 2004 |06-5=#06 |06-6=Thomas tries to tackle a dangerous bend without Annie and Clarabel's assistance. |07-1=Percy'sBigMistake70.png |07-2=Percy's Big Mistake |07-3=Abi Grant |07-4=22 August 2004 |07-5=#07 |07-6=Percy is frightened he will be sent to the scrapyards. |08-1=Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough55.png |08-2=Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough |08-3=Abi Grant |08-4=22 August 2004 |08-5=#08 |08-6=Thomas ignores Emily's advice to put on his snowplough/snowplow. |09-1=Don'tTellThomas79.png |09-2=Don't Tell Thomas |09-3=Paul Larson |09-4=29 August 2004 |09-5=#09 |09-6=Thomas feels underappreciated for clearing the lines of snow, not realizing the engines are organizing a party for him. |10-1=Emily'sNewRoute76.png |10-2=Emily's New Route |10-3=James Mason |10-4=29 August 2004 |10-5=#10 |10-6=Emily is scared of a monster in Black Loch. |11-1=ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay80.png |11-2=Thomas and the Firework Display |11-3=Abi Grant Paul Larson |11-4=24 May 2004 5 September 2004 |11-5=#11 |11-6=Thomas is upset that James gets the task of delivering fireworks instead of him. |12-1=GordonTakesCharge29.png |12-2=Gordon Takes Charge |12-3=Paul Larson |12-4=5 September 2004 |12-5=#12 |12-6=Percy is taking passengers for the first time in a long time, so Gordon teaches him how to treat coaches. |13-1=SpicAndSpan79.png |13-2=Spic and Span |13-3=Marc Seal |13-4=12 September 2004 |13-5=#13 |13-6=Thomas and Percy try to beat the big engines in a cleanliness competition. |14-1=EdwardtheGreat24.png |14-2=Edward the Great |14-3=Abi Grant |14-4=12 September 2004 |14-5=#14 |14-6=Edward races Spencer to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. |15-1=SqueakRattleAndRoll27.png |15-2=Squeak, Rattle and Roll |15-3=Marc Seal |15-4=24 May 2004 19 September 2004 |15-5=#15 |15-6=Gordon tries to go slowly so his squeaking and rattling won't be heard. |16-1=ThomasAndTheCircus93.png |16-2=Thomas and the Circus |16-3=Abi Grant |16-4=19 September 2004 |16-5=#16 |16-6=Thomas is told to take the circus train and to share the load due to its weight. Thomas wants all the glory, so he tries to pull the circus train all by himself. |17-1=ThomasGetsItRight60.png |17-2=Thomas Gets it Right |17-3=Robin Rigby |17-4=26 September 2004 |17-5=#17 |17-6=Thomas wants to make multiple journeys but is disappointed when he has to deliver eggs for Farmer McColl. |18-1=AsGoodasGordon73.png |18-2=As Good as Gordon |18-3=Abi Grant |18-4=26 September 2004 |18-5=#18 |18-6=Emily gets a chance to pull the express and tries to do as good of a job as Gordon. |19-1=Fish(Season8)21.png |19-2=Fish |19-3=Paul Larson |19-4=3 October 2004 |19-5=#19 |19-6=Thomas is sent to help Arthur on the coastal branch and is told to take only five trucks/freight cars at a time, but Thomas wants to get the job over and done with. |20-1=Emily'sAdventure55.png |20-2=Emily's Adventure |20-3=Paul Larson |20-4=3 October 2004 |20-5=#20 |20-6=Emily learns to use her manners whilst collecting timber for repairing Farmer McColl's barn roof. |21-1=Halloween4.png |21-2=Halloween |21-3=Dave Ingham |21-4=10 October 2004 |21-5=#21 |21-6=Emily accidentally scares herself as well as Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert. |22-1=YouCanDoItToby57.png |22-2=You Can Do it, Toby! |22-3=Paul Larson |22-4=10 October 2004 |22-5=#22 |22-6=Toby has to look after Wellsworth while Edward is at Brendam, but is nervous about being Gordon's banker. |23-1=JamesGoesTooFar53.png |23-2=James Goes Too Far |23-3=James Mason |23-4=17 October 2004 |23-5=#23 |23-6=James refuses to help his friends when given an important job. |24-1=ChickensToSchool59.png |24-2=Chickens to School |24-3=Paul Larson |24-4=17 October 2004 |24-5=#24 |24-6=Lack of sleep gets the better of Thomas as he mixes up his jobs. |25-1=TooHotForThomas48.png |25-2=Too Hot for Thomas |25-3=Paul Larson |25-4=18 October 2004 24 October 2004 |25-5=#25 |25-6=Thomas gets delayed continuously while delivering ice cream ingredients. |26-1=PercyandtheMagicCarpet34.png |26-2=Percy and the Magic Carpet |26-3=Abi Grant |26-4=18 October 2004 24 October 2004 |26-5=#26 |26-6=Percy is disappointed about delivering a carpet until Salty suggests it could be magic.}} Songs * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Roll Call Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * One member of the Railway Board * The Dockyard Manager * The Coaling Plant Manager * Murdoch * Trevor * Refreshment Lady * Lady Hatt * Allicia Botti * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Henrietta * George * Caroline * Butch * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Photographer * City of Truro * Toad * Mr. Jolly * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Rheneas * Rusty * The Fisherman * Bill and Ben Characters Introduced * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Halloween Engine * Kuffy the Clown * The Dairy Manager Half Hour Format Season 8 was the first season to use a half hour format to air Thomas & Friends, airing in the UK on Nick Jr., PBS Kids in the US and Treehouse in Canada. In the airing, two Season 8 episodes, one Season 7 episodes, a few Learning Segments and a song is paired. In the Nick Jr. airings in the UK, Michael Angelis' narrations of Season 7 episodes are paired with Robert Hartshorne's music replacing Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell's music. Sounds * Thomas and the Tuba * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas * Song: Sounds * Peace and Quiet * Learning Segment: Sounds * Percy's New Whistle Differences * Thomas to the Rescue * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Learning Segment: Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Emily's New Coaches * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Henry and the Wishing Tree Personality * James Gets a New Coat * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: Emily * Best Dressed Engine * Learning Segment: Being Blue * Thomas Saves the Day Listening * Percy's Big Mistake * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Learning Segment: How Does Emily Get to the Station? * Gordon and Spencer * Learning Segment: Percy Pulls Out of the Station * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Surprises * Don't Tell Thomas * Learning Segment: Toby is Surprised to see... * Song: Surprises * James and the Queen of Sodor * Learning Segment: Surprise Destination * Emily's New Route Responsibility * Thomas and the Firework Display * Learning Segment: Thomas Trundles out of the Station * Bill, Ben and Fergus * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Mast * Learning Segment: Being on Time * Gordon Takes Charge Determination * Spic and Span * Learning Segment: Thomas and Percy play Hide and Seek * Song: Determination * Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes * Learning Segment: Truck Trouble * Edward the Great Sharing * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Learning Segment: Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Learning Segment: Sharing * Percy Gets it Right * Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks * Thomas and the Circus Patience * Thomas Gets it Right * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Patience * What's the Matter with Henry? * Learning Segment: The Children Wait for Gordon * As Good as Gordon Difficulties * Fish * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Thomas needs to do in the Winter * The Old Iron Bridge * Learning Segment: Helping One Another * Emily's Adventure Confidence * Halloween * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * Song: Ode to Gordon * Trusty Rusty * Learning Segment: What Makes Percy Feel Better? * You Can Do it, Toby! Helping * James Goes Too Far * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Three Cheers for Thomas * Learning Segment: Getting There * Learning Segment: Edward Helps Emily up Gordon's Hill * Chickens to School Weather * Too Hot for Thomas * Learning Segment: Painting James * Song: A World Around You * Salty's Stormy Tale * Learning Segment: How does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards? * Percy and the Magic Carpet Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season produced by HiT Entertainment. ** Simon Spencer's first season as producer and showrunner. ** The first season not to have Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell involved in production. ** The first season in the US where all episode titles are the same as the UK. ** Sam Barlow's first season as story executive. ** Marc Seal's first season as apart of the writing team. ** The first season entirely directed by Steve Asquith after Britt Allcroft, Mike O'Donnell, Junior Campbell and David Mitton retired as well as since the sixth season and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series. Stock footage directed by David Mitton, however, was used until Edward the Great and in music videos. ** The first season to have music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. ** The first season to use the font, Flange BQ (Bold), for title cards and credits. ** The first season in which Terence, Duck, Donald, Oliver and the Skarloey Railway do not appear since their debuts, although Duck, Donald, Oliver, Rheneas and Rusty made stock footage cameos in some songs. ** The first season to use new opening and closing titles, the Island of Sodor introduction sequence, and Engine Roll Call as the theme. The original opening, however, is used in the Greek version. ** The first season shot using BetaCam video, as opposed to 35mm film. ** The first season that established the Steam Team. ** The first season to air on PBS outside of Shining Time Station. ** The first season to air on American television in a half hour format since Season 5 on Fox Family's Storytime with Thomas. ** The first season to be dubbed in Indonesian and European Spanish. * This was also the last season of several things as well: ** Abi Grant's second and last season as script editor. ** The last season broadcast on CiTV in the UK, who would lose the license to Channel 5 in 2006. ** The last season narrated by Leo Morimoto in Japan, as well as the last season to feature the original Japanese voice cast. ** The last season to use stock footage from episodes produced by The Britt Allcroft Company and Gullane Entertainment. ** The last season to be completely released on VHS in the US. * This was also the only season of several things as well: ** Paul Larson's only season as script editor. ** The only season Dave Ingham and Robin Rigby were apart of the writing team (not counting Rigby's canceled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes). ** The only season to use an extended version of the theme for the end credits. ** The only season to not have any narrow gauge engines since their introduction in Season 4. * This season contained the 200th episode of the television series which was As Good as Gordon. * Original show composers Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell started to write themes for this season before they realized that their contract for the show wouldn't get renewed. * When broadcast on CiTV from 2005-2006, the episodes were shown with a different theme arrangement and lacked the Engine Rollcall before the credits. * Due to seasons 5-7 never being shown in Finland, the viewers who live there would not have known who Emily, Harvey, Arthur, Spencer, 'Arry and Bert, Salty, Elizabeth, Cranky, Farmer McColl, Murdoch and Allicia Botti are. * A deleted scene from Squeak, Rattle and Roll suggests that Thomas would have appeared in the episode. Had he actually appeared, this would have been the first season where Thomas appears in every episode instead of the ninth. Regardless of whether he would have spoken in the episode or not, the thirteenth season would still be the first season where Thomas speaks in every episode. de:Staffel 8 es:Temporada 8 ja:第8シーズン pl:Seria 8 zh:第8季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons